Soup
by ClawAtHeart
Summary: Cat is so upset about her soup-making failures that she locks herself in the bathroom. Can Sam cheer her up?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam & Cat**

**Prompt: Cat is upset about something (you choose) and she locks herself in the bathroom. Sam eventually unlocks the door using Sam-method and tires to cheer Cat up and they end up kissing somehow.**

**A/N: I will be taking Puckentine prompts if anyone wants to send me one. You can leave it in a review, PM, or send me an ask on Tumblr. I'm claw-at-heart**

**#Soup**

I walked into the apartment I shared with Cat, a strange and airy girl I had met about a week ago. The redhead was nowhere in sight, but the smell of chicken soup filled the air. I crinkled my nose and walked toward the kitchen. I looked around a little bit, and eventually my eyes landed on the microwave. I opened it up, and gave a little laugh at what I found- a halfway opened can of soup had exploded inside the microwave. Soup was all over the inside, and the can was bent in an odd shape.

"Cat," I hollered. "Why is there an exploded can of soup in the microwave?" I heard a loud wail coming from the bathroom. I ran towards the bathroom, hoping something awful hadn't happened.

When I got there, I banged on the door. Cat didn't answer. I banged on the door some more.

"Cat? Cat what's wrong?" I asked from my side of the door. I heard her sniffling, and banged on the door some more. "Open the door, Cat!"

"No!" She hollered back at me; her voice a little croaky. I reached for the handle of the door and tried to open it myself; it was locked of course.

"What's wrong with you?" I said; growing a little frustrated.

"Nothing," She answered. I sat down by the door and leaned my head against it.

"Is this about the soup?" I asked; she made that wailing noise again. "Cat, calm down. I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong." I pleaded with her. Still, she didn't speak or unlock the door. I looked around me, and after a minute I had an idea.

I stood from my place by the door and went in to Cat's room. I rummaged through her things until I found what I was looking for- a bobby pin. Once I had that, I went back to living room to get a screwdriver. After I found it, I headed back towards the bathroom.

"Alright, Cat," I warned. "This is your last chance to open the door." I waited a minute, but she didn't answer. I bent down and stuck the bobby pin and the screwdriver in the lock and fumbled around with it until I finally heard a click. I stood back up and opened the door.

Cat was on the floor by the toilet, and I could see the trail of tears on her cheeks. I didn't really know what to do, so I sat down across from her. She looked up at me and sniffled.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" I asked again; she sighed.

"I can't do anything right," she said. "I can't even make microwaveable soup." She put her head in her hands. Again I had to hold in my laughter; she's so dramatic.

"Cat I can teach you how to make microwaveable soup." I said smiling. She looked up at me again.

"You can?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah I can." I said while standing up. I held my hand out to her and helped her up. I let go of her as we walked back towards the kitchen. Once we were in there, I grabbed a can of soup out of the cabinet. "Can you get me a pan?" I asked Cat.

"Kay kay." She bent over and grabbed a pan; handing it to me once she got it. "Why do we need a pan?" She asked.

"Soup is easier to make on a stove." I answered.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Mama knows how to make soup." I said; Cat giggled at my answer. I opened a drawer and got out a can opener. I opened the can and poured the soup into the pan. "Okay," I said. "After you pour the soup in the pan, you turn the stove on medium and put the pan on." I looked at Cat, and she nodded. "So turn on the stove." Cat reached around me and turned the stove to the number five.

"Like that?" Cat asked; I nodded at her and put the pan on the stove. I motioned for her to stand next to me.

"Now all you have to do is watch the soup, and once it starts to bubble that means it's ready." I told her. She looked up at me smiling wide.

"That's it?"

"That's it." I said while shrugging my shoulders. The next thing I knew, Cat was jumping into my arms.

"Not a hugger." I stated as she wrapped her arms around me. I turned my head towards hers, not realizing she was turning her head towards me. Our lips lightly touched, and I felt… something. I jumped back from her as she stared wide eyed back at me.

"Sorry." Cat giggled.

"Uh it's okay," I said awkwardly. "Um soup."

"Soup." Cat repeated as she turned back towards the stove. I stood there staring at her completely dumbfounded. I put my fingers to my lips, and slowly made my way to the couch. I stared straight ahead, and then looked back at Cat. She was watching the soup intently. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. I looked back in front of me and continued staring at the wall.

Did that kiss (or whatever that was) mean anything to Cat? Did she feel whatever it was I felt? I can't explain it, there was just this tingling feeling, and I could still kind of feel the ghost of her lips on mine. I shook my head- it was probably nothing; I was just overreacting.

A few minutes later I felt Cat sitting next to me on the couch. I looked at her, and she had her soup in a bowl. She grabbed the remote and turned the tv on.

"Hee I kissed a girl," she giggled. "Just like that song." I smiled at her and took the remote from next to her.

"Just like the song." I agreed; maybe that kiss didn't mean anything to her after all. I changed the channel to something we both liked and leaned back into the couch smiling.


End file.
